


Shoulder to Cry on

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan walks into their home and finds Anakin crying hysterically. He gives him as much comfort as possible.





	Shoulder to Cry on

Obi Wan was exhausted after having to train younglings during the day he was supposed to have off. However, due to a mysterious illness from the usual teacher, he was forced to fill in. He ended up getting knocked off his feet a few times, but they were accidents so he couldn't become too frustrated with the young Jedi's in training. Regardless, he didn't feel much up for anything other than a quick dinner to scarf down before settling into a hot bath, preferably with his lover when he got home. When Obi Wan walked into his bedroom he found his lover sitting on their bed crying.

"What's wrong Anakin," Obi Wan asked concerned, all previous thoughts/feelings ignored. Obi Wan immediately sat beside Anakin on their bed and pulled Anakin in for a hug. Anakin held on tightly to his lover, soaking Obi Wan with his tears. Obi Wan didn't care. He just held on tightly to Anakin and forgot his own worries sending as much love and comfort through their bond as possible. They stayed that way until Anakin had cried himself to sleep. He would almost always put his needs aside to bring comfort to his lover if he needed him. Eventually, Obi Wan did have to move because he did still need to meet his needs for food and a shower. He gently moved Anakin carefully under their blankets. Before Obi Wan could leave the room, he heard Anakin speak so softly he almost didn't hear him.

"Thank you Obi Wan. Love you," Anakin spoke before drifting off into a deeper sleep. Obi Wan's heart ached at the pain he felt radiating from Aankin and quickly did what he needed to do before joining Anakin in bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally me (*except I have no one to comfort me) and thought it might make a nice little ficlet so I forced myself out of bed and to stop crying long enough to write this.


End file.
